If Ever I Would Leave You
by SapphireJ
Summary: Ranger receives an envelope and feels he's been lied to. What will Stephanie say when he shows her the envelope? BABE HEA


So, I was asked by Margaret to do this song fic. Not sure if this is the best, but it's what I came up with. I PROMISE... this is NOT like my past two song-fics. This is a BABE HEA. The song is If Ever I Would Leave You by Robert Goulet from the musical Chamelot. Hope you enjoy!

Not mine... no money as usual!

A/N: I had to take the lyrics out of the song-fics. Someone reported them and this is the result. If you'd like a copy of the original version, PM me and I'll get it to you.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How the fuck could they do this to me? I was told it was over; no more going back. Bullshit. I have the proof that they lied to me right here in my hand. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Do I confront them and demand to know why or do I just ignore it and let it go? No, I can't ignore this. It won't go away. I have to confront them. But, when? How? Where?

I walked back into my bedroom to grab some clothes. Looking at the bed, I saw her form lying under the covers and her hair scattered all over the pillow. I wanted to crawl back in bed with her, wrap her in my arms, and never let her go. Just when I thought we had finally gotten our shit together, this is tossed in my lap.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pushed the hair off her face. Her blue eyes opened, and when she saw me, she smiled the most beautiful smile. "Morning, Carlos," she purred and I was instantly hard.

"Good morning, Babe," I responded as I leaned down for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated and the next thing I knew, I was slipping inside her warmth. The warmth that I would be missing if left.

Leave? I couldn't leave. Not now, not ever. As we both fell over the edge, she looked at me, "Carlos? What's wrong?"

I knew I couldn't hide it from her. She had a knack for knowing when something was wrong. But, how do I tell her that I know I was lied to? How do I show her the contents of the envelope that was delivered to me this morning? Fuck, I don't want to do this.

"Care to get dressed and take a walk with me, Babe?" I knew I couldn't do it here at the apartment; I needed to be outside. To see the sun shine through her hair once more. She loves the outdoors when it's summer, so I knew she'd not fight me on the walk. Once she was ready, I noticed she'd added some different lip gloss and her lips, her soft, full lips looked more red and plump than usual. I couldn't help myself, and even though I know I shouldn't have done it, I kissed those lips once more. Mmmm, cherry!

"Let's go before we end up back where we started," I said as I grabbed her hand and walked through the living room. Grabbing the envelope, I tucked it in my pocket and snagged my keys from the dish. We left the garage and headed toward the park a few blocks away.

As we walked, I thought about the time I'd be missing if I did leave. Fall was coming soon, and that was her favorite time of year. It was also my favorite. I loved seeing her play in the leaves. Dressing up for Halloween was a trip; you never knew what outfit she'd have. The cool nights that she and I would curl up in front of a bon-fire and roast marshmallows. I never did care for the gooey sugar, but she loved it and, I'll admit, the few I've eaten when she toasted them were good. I don't want this to end.

Winter time was the best with her. Snowball fights, building snow forts to protect us from Lester and Bobby as they joined in the fight. Taking her skiing for the first time; of course, she was a natural. I didn't want to miss that this year. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with her; and now I can't. Someone else will get to do those things with her.

We reach the park and sit on the bench. She looks at me, "Carlos, are you going to tell me what was in the envelope that has you so distant this morning?"

I could lie and say nothing. I could ignore it and life could go on as we currently know it. But, that's not me. I can't ignore this. I have to let her know. I just pray she doesn't hate me for it. I never lied to her, but somehow this feels like I did.

I pull the envelope out of my pocket and hand it to her. I watch as she pulls the papers out and begins to read over them. I see the look of disgust when she reaches the part about my leaving. "Are you supposed to be sharing this with me?" she asks. Then I see the tears, "I thought you were done. You were supposed to be done. What the hell?"

"No, it is confidential," I reply as I take her hand in mine. "I was supposed to be done. I only had two months more left on my contract and they never call anyone out at the last minute. I don't know why they are doing this now."

"When is your contract actually up? The date?"

I knew that answer without looking at anything or thinking, "September third."

She was quiet for a moment and then I saw her pull her phone off her hip. Punching a few buttons she shoves her phone in my face, "Look at this!"

I looked at her phone and realized what I was seeing; it was September third. "Those fuckers!" I mumbled and reached for my phone.

I waited for the phone to be answered. It didn't take long, they know my number and when I call, they always answer on the second ring.

"Carlos," came the voice I was beginning to hate.

"Richard. I received an envelope this morning." I wonder how much he knows.

"I know. I was hoping you'd sign on the dotted line. Lots of money for this one."

Closing my eyes and clenching my fists, I take a deep breath, "I'm done. As of today, my contract is complete."

"I know. We were hoping you'd sign on for another three years. Come on, Carlos, we all know you love this shit and you aren't tied down to anyone. It's perfect for you. We get things taken care of and you end up richer than you are now. What's the problem?"

"The problem is, I'M DONE! Do not contact me again. I've given enough of my life to you. Now, I'm ready to settle down and spend the rest of my days with the real love of my life. I will NOT be signing again. Lose my address and phone number," I said before I hung up the phone.

I looked over to Stephanie, but she wasn't there. Scanning the park, I found her on the swings, so I headed over to her. I could see the tears when I was close enough. Grabbing the chains of the swing, I stopped her.

"When do you leave?" she whispered.

I pulled her off the swing and wrapped her in my arms, "Never. Never could I leave you. I'm done with that part of my life. I love you and I'm yours forever."

* * *

Well? Review, please?


End file.
